The Wolves Shield
by wolfgurl211
Summary: what happens when Irma is tricked into a secret organization that her parents quit, in order to keep her safe. Then learns that she has to fight and kill these demons called Caropterans,
1. Chapter 1

Irma


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own w.i.t.c.h **

"Irma!" Mr. lair yelled.

"coming dad" Irma said as she jumped off her bed and turning off her stereo"ya what do ya want"

"Will called, she said that she needed to see you"Mr. lair said.

"did she say why " Irma asked as she sat down and putting on her Snickers.

"no, she just said that she needed to see you, so i thought it might be important" he replied back.

"OK" she said, heading out the door"bye"

" bye sweetie and keep safe!" yelled back.

"OK dad"she yelled back.

* * *

Irma was taking the long rout to the Silver Dragon, she always liked the scenic rout the the best anyway, she was halfway there when she stopped and stared at a long driveway heading into the woods, there was a gate blocking anybody from entering any farther then she already was, **_Irma...._**" did i jest hear my name coming from there,"she thought as she git closer to the gate, suddenly the gate opened making Irma fall face first on the ground.

"ow... that Hart"Irma said as she git up and turned jest to find that the gates had all ready shut behind her"well that's not fare, maby I should go asked the person who lives here to open up for me?" she said as she started up the driveway.

about ten or thirteen minutes latter she arrived at the front door" few" Irma said as she knocked on the door, it slowly opened as though a ghost opened it.

'hello" Irma said walking into a humongous lobby, she started to walk up the stairs, she stopped to see a huge shield that had a wolf on it,**_ Irma...._**" there it is again," said Irma as she started down a hallway and into a room that had huge fire place in it, there was tuns of book's on shelves, it was like a minimum size library.

"greetings , I was expecting you," a voice said behind a chair and startling Irma.

"who's there," Irma said.

"don't be so jumpy my sweet," the guy said as he turned around in his chair, he had long black heir that was pulled back in a pony tail.**(think of hagi from blood plus)**

" who are you" Irma asked.

"I'm a Friend of your father and mother,there's no need to be alarmed, I jest called you here to give something" he said.

"so it was you who was calling me,"Irma said.

"yes, and I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Vladimir Silverheart," he said as he git out of his set and started to walk over to Irma.

"so Vladimir, you don't mind if I call my dad then" Irma said as she git out her phone.

"I'm sorry but I cant let you do that" said Vladimir as he shut her phone.

* * *

" where's Irma at its been an hour since i called her" Will said.

" do you think something happened to her" Hay Lin asked getting worried.

"I'm not sure but something doesn't fell right"Will replied" but jest encase lets go find her"

"can we yous the heart to find her" Taranee asked as they exited the Silver Dragon.

"I don't know, but its worth trying," said Will as she pulled out the heart of candricar and held it up in the air,"find Irma," it terned blue and started to drag Will along, but then it started to flash from blue to pink and then jest back to pink as though it stopped tracking her or lost signal.

"Will...does that mean Irma is in danger" Hay Lin said close to tears.

"I'm afraid so Hay Lin,"Will said as Hay Lin started to cry on Taranee's shoulder.

* * *

"hay, why did you do that for," Irma asked.

"because I can't let you call your parents, it will cause to much of a problem if you did," Vladimir said.

"now for the gift," he said as he pulled a box from his pocket and gave it to Irma.

Irma slowly opened the box, there was a Rubi necklace that was the shape of the a shield with a wolf on it" wow its gorgeous," Irma said as her eye's started to turn red the back to blue, she started to fill slippy.

" is everything OK my sweet," Vladimir said as Irma fell unconscious in Vladimir's arms."that's it my sweet, get some rest, you'll need it"

* * *

**well theres the first chapter ,hope ya like it.**

**please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I do not own w.i.t.c.h

sorry about the slow update, computer problems

* * *

"Will what are we going to do," Hay Lin said" what if she's hurt"

"Don't think like that Hay Lin, she's going to be ok, will find her,"Taranee said trying to calm her down.

" I say that we tall Mr. lair,"cornelia stated.

" you know we cant do that," Will said.

" but what if Irma is still in heatherfield,"said Cornelia.

"then the heart would have found her by now,"Will argued right back.

" Will you know weird things happen in heatherfield, what if this is one of them times, i know this is a bad time but Mr. lair needs to know, and he can look here on earth wail we go look on meridian," Cornelia suggested.

"all right" Will said knowing defeat.

* * *

"when is irma going to be home, its nine-o-clock and she left at three," Tom said as he heard someone knocking on the door and went to open it.

"hi Mr. Lair can we talk to you," Will asked.

"ya sure come in, but one question wheres Irma at, isn't she saposte to be with you," Tom said.

"That the problem Mr. Lair, she never showed up, we have been looking for hours now and still cant find her,"Will said" and I'm afraid she mite have been taken," she said as she looked up to find Mr lair socked with worry," and their something else we need to tall you and show you."

"we've been keeping a secret from you, and now its time for us to tall you for Irma's sake, its a long story so i suggest we sit down," Will stated," it all started.." in about ten minutes Will was done telling the story.

"so you tall me to believe that your some kind of farie's that protects the world from evil," Tom said.

"not fairies, Guardians, and expected a reaction like this so were going to prove it ," said Will as she pulled out the heart,"Guardians Unite" she shouted as they felt the magical change, tom was shocked.

"so, you wasn't making something up," Tom said accepting defeat.

"yes, and we need to look on meridian wail you look here on earth,"Will said as she opened a fold, she looked back at Mr. Lair as he nodded to tall them to go on, and with that they jumped through as it closed behind them.

"Anna!" Tom yelled as Anna came jogging down the hallway.

"whats wrong,"Anna asked.

"Its Irma, she's gone missing,"Tom replied as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What!," Anna yelled," Tom we git to go find her"

" we are, but we need to drop chris off somewhere,"tom said .

"he can stay at the neighbors,"Anna said,"CHRIS" she yelled as he come running down the hallway and nearly tripped at that" Honey i need you to go over to the neighbors and stay there for awhile, tale them that's its a emergency and that I need you to stay there for now"

He jest nodded and heeded out the door,"OK lets go ,"Anna said as she git her coat on and off the went.

* * *

"Will do you see her anywhere," Hay Lin asked as she landed on the ground next to taranee.

"no but maby Eylon will know something," Will replied as they flew off tords meridian's palace, in about ten minutes they arrived at the palace gate and ran inside."Elyon!,"Cornelia yelled as they stopped in front of the throne room.

"what..whats the mater," she said stopping in front of them.

" have you seen Irma, she's gone missing," Cornelia asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

"no.. I haven't,"Eylon said sadly ," have you searched meridian yet."

" not all of it," Will said as she looked at Elyon, she nodded.

" Vathik!" Eylon yelled as he came throw the throne room's entrance .

" yes my Queen," Vathik said as he bowed.

" Vathic, round up your men and search the village and anywhere around that area for the water guardian," Elyon commanded.

" yes my Queen, me and my men will be ready to leave emedantly," said Vathik as he bowed and left to get his men ready.

* * *

" Anna we've been looking for hours, its time to home, maby Will and the others had some luck," Tom said sadly.

"fine," Anna said," Tom what if she's hurt," she said as a tear fell from her face.

"don't think like that." tom said as they pulled in to the driveway, they git out of the car and went inside to sit down to wait for the others.

* * *

Will and the others where waiting for at least a hour when vathik returned " my queen there was no trace of the water guardian anywhere, I'm sorry."

they jest stood there with sad faces," maby Mr. and Mrs. Lair had any luck,"Will said as she opened a fold as the girls said by to elyon and jumped through the fold.

* * *

Tom and Anna were waiting in the living room as a fold opened up and Will and the others jumped out, Tom and Anna stould up with worrid faces, Will jest shook her head.

"thank you girls for all your help, we really appreciated it, but its late and you need to get home, will call your parents and tell them that you you were helping to look for Irma," Tom said in a calm yet sad voice.

" its no problam," Will said in retarn as they walked to the door" call us if you need anymore help."


End file.
